


Poison

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [32]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 AU, Alice Cooper - Freeform, Angst, Based on a song, Bottom Dan Howell, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, Hope you enjoy, M/M, PWP, Poison, Smut, Songfic, Top Phil Lester, angsty, but not healthy boyfriends, but this one is tame angst, it's gonna get healthier i swear, it's one view of a long string of events, short fic, still boyfriends, unhealthy relationship, will be part of another book, writing angst breaks my own heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil followed closely behind, his hips faltering slightly as the initial wave crashed into him. A moan he couldn't hold back slipped from his lips as he pressed his head back against the pillow, riding out his high inside the younger boy.~*~*~aka a songfic to alice cooper's Poison where dan is phil's personal poison as they suffer through a difficult time in their relationship.





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually ch.1 of a new book i have in the works entitled Trash which is a collection of d&p one shots based around the Alice Cooper album, Trash. this chapter will stay up as ch.1 when i have that book ready to publish but i wanted to give a little taste of it our there to see if anyone even liked the concept of the book. enjoy!! (hopefully!)

The Song this one is based around: [Poison.](https://youtu.be/Qq4j1LtCdww)

~*~*~

It wasn't the best of times and Phil fucking knew it. They'd become nearly toxic for each other and Phil refused to admit it. 

Dan had become Phil's own personal poison; Phil couldn't get enough and it was slowly killing him in the way Phil craved Dan's touch, his presence, his everything – yet Dan wouldn't reciprocate.

Everything within Phil's own brain told him to stop, he wants it nearly too much, yet he can't break those chains. He's addicted, it's like a drug and he needs his fix.

And just like the nights where Phil is jonesing for another hit off the pipe, Dan comes into his room and lays right on top of him.

Dan ground his hips down against Phil's, taking advantage of how Phil had been laying on top of his duvet to grind his half-hard cock against Phil's bare thigh.

"Dan," Phil whined softly, a feeble attempt at pushing Dan away with his words while his hands fell onto Dan's hips, holding the younger boy tight enough he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Phil," Dan whimpered softly, his own need dripping behind his voice but without the same kind of love it used to hold.

Dan ground down against Phil for a long moment until they'd both grown fully hard before he reached to Phil's bedside table for the bottle of lube that Dan knew was always kept in there.

It was almost like a uni hook-up; few words were ever spoken and barely ever did they share a kiss or a kind of intimate moment. It was to get off and usually nothing more and Phil's heart already ached for the moment Dan left back to his own bedroom.

Dan had grabbed a condom along with the lube, not that they needed to be worried about transmitting anything after the couple years they'd already been doing this, but Dan wanted clean-up to be as easy as possible.

Dan set his newly gathered materials next to Phil's thigh, using his now free hands to pull Phil's boxers down and off, tossing them towards the hamper for Phil to deal with later on. Dan did the same to himself before grabbing the small foil package and tearing it open, efficiently rolling it down Phil's cock.

Phil bit his lip to hold back a soft moan from the contact, his feelings controlling him even with the knowledge that Dan's mind wasn't in the same place as his own.

Dan quickly popped the bottle of lube open and spread a generous amount onto his hand to stroke up and down Phil's cock, having already stretched himself in his own room he didn't need any extra to attend to himself. Stretching in his own room had become a usual part of this adventure, thus decreasing the amount of intimacy between them even more.

Without hesitation Dan lifted himself up, lined Phil's now achingly hard member up with his entrance, and sunk down on it. A soft hiss escaped his lips as he moved a little too fast, mouthing a "thank you" to Phil for not bucking up.

It was the little things like that that filled Phil's heart with the little bit of hope that soon things would turn around, but before he could let himself get enamoured with the idea, Dan had begun moving, riding Phil's cock at his usual pace.

It was dirty, it was quick, and it hit right onto Dan's prostate with every bounce. Phil guided Dan's hips with his hands, his hips bucking up in time with Dan's hips to assist, setting them at brutal pace that shot poison through Phil's veins, yet Phil still refused to break the chains that tied him to the brunette boy.

The otherwise silent room was filled with the sounds of bare skin slapping skin accompanied with soft grunts and near moans as they threw themselves closer and closer to the precipice of orgasm.

"Fuck, Phil," Dan breathed out as he threw his head back, his pace faltering as he drew closer and closer, his own hand reaching down to his previously neglected cock to bring himself to that release he so desperately craved.

Phil's breath came in short pants as he held himself back from his own orgasm, knowing Dan would leave as soon as he were done and as much as it probably wasn't healthy for him he wanted to stay inside Dan as long as he could be. It was the last bit of intimacy they had these days, everything in their day to day lives had become cold and distant and as much as their sex wasn't exactly that warm to each other, it was the last straw he had to grasp at to keep their relationship alive.

Together they moved in a broken rhythm, chasing their highs together until Dan came first, all over and into his left hand as he jerked himself through his orgasm.

Phil followed closely behind, his hips faltering slightly as the initial wave crashed into him. A moan he couldn't hold back slipped from his lips as he pressed his head back against the pillow, riding out his high inside the younger boy.

Dan winced ever so gently as he lifted himself off of Phil, having the courtesy to remove the condom for the elder, tie it up, and throw it away as he grabbed his boxers and left Phil's room, shutting the door softly behind him as he left the elder to catch his breath.

Phil sighed heavily as his breath finally levelled out. He threw his duvet over his now naked body and rolled face first into his pillow, holding back a scream as his heart ached for the younger boy now in the other room.

It was too much, every touch was like Dan's blood had turned to ice, every gasp of his name from the brunette's lips like needles and pins coursing under his skin. The poison was running deep inside his veins and he knew any kiss would be his own personal blend of poison that would finally kill him, finally break and shatter his heart into enough little pieces that he doubted that even a healed Dan could put him back together again. He wanted it too much, and every sense in his body told him to stop every time they had a night together like this, but Phil couldn't break the chains that held him to the younger.

As he drifted off into a fitful sleep, his body tingled like an injection of poison had been released in his veins, enough to numb him for the rest of the night but not enough to finally kill the emotions running ramped through his mind.

_I wanna love you, but I better not touch_  
_I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much_  
_I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison_  
_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_  
_Poison_


End file.
